Runaway Savior
by NyghtWalker
Summary: When you're attacked my a man with two faces, fight a basilisk, help a convict avoid soul suckers, and fight in a tournament you weren't suppose to be in, you begin to question if you're really safe at school. Harry gets a chance at a better education and an opportunity to avoid being pulled into a war he shouldn't be in.


Yay! A new story. I hope you guys like this one.

This story won my little voting contest on Muggle Schoolteacher so it is the first to be written out of my group of potential stories. I hope you guys like it.

The summary basically explains the story, so lets get right into it!

Please Follow and Review if you like it.

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters*

Chapter 1: Letters

In a quaint little house on Privet Drive, which matched the neighboring ones to a T, there was a middle aged woman enjoying her day.

Well, trying to enjoy it that is.

Petunia Dursley sat in her favorite chair, reading her favorite magazine, enjoying her favorite cup of tea.

Yes, she should be very happy right now. Her son was playing with his friends and her husband was at work making sure the family was being taken care of financially. It was suppose to be a wonderful day of summer.

However, something was ruining it for her. Her nephew.

It wasn't that he was being a nuisance like last summer, but rather that he was the exact opposite.

He did as he was told, he followed the rules, and he didn't fight back a single bit. There were times where she would hear him screaming in his room at night, but Vernon would often shut him up before he got too loud.

Right now the boy was working in the kitchen, the only noise coming from the room was the washing of pans and the running of water.

She wasn't used to this. Usually the boy would have some fire and be a bit snarky. He would argue and was as stubborn as a bull. It made it fun to order him around.

But now that satisfaction was gone.

He made a perfect breakfast this morning, cleaned the table off, washed up the dishes, and accepted the new list of chores.

All without a single word.

Petunia might not like her nephew. Far from it actually, but she was dying to know what has gotten into her nephew this summer.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"What's wrong with you?"

Harry turned around to find his aunt giving him a dissatisfied look, her arms crossed over his chest. He was confused by her sudden question of his well being, but knew it wasn't meant because she cared.

"Nothing." He told her quietly as he finished the last plate, putting it into the dish washer.

"Don't give me that. Lily was the same way after she stop being friends with that evil looking boy. She refused to talk to any of us for the whole summer, now talk." His aunt plopped down into the chair.

"Why do you care? You never cared any of the other years." Harry said indifferently, though he was wondering who his aunt was referring to when she said 'evil looking boy.'

"Because those other years you weren't a doll walking around this house. You don't do anything other than do the chores and sleep. I don't even know if you're eating what I put through that cat flap."

"I do that every year. I have to do those chores or else."

"Yes, but usually you put up a bit of a fight, or you'll frown or give some snark. None of that this year apparently." Harry didn't know his aunt was so observing.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to have Vernon demand it out of you." Harry gave her a glare.

"I still have chores to complete."

"And Vernon will be at work a few extra hours today." She countered. Harry sighed. He didn't know why she was so interested, but he might as well tell her before things got worse.

He pulled out a chair sat at the other side of the table from her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"It all started with this stupid magical cup..."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Petunia wasn't satisfied with Harry's explanation of his fourth year. She wanted more. She hated the stupid magical world but hearing about all this dangerous stuff happening in a school was just too good to pass up. It was juicy gossip and it sounded quite comedic to her.

Harry of course refused. The threat of Vernon wouldn't work this time, so she made him a deal. She wouldn't make him cook dinners anymore for the rest of the week. At first he denied it, but whose not to say his aunt was a manipulative woman. She eventually gave up to two weeks. He thought it over before complying with the request. Making the Dursley version of a dinner took a good two hours to prepare, time he could use elsewhere. That and the threat of Vernon was still on the table.

Petunia Dursley knew all about that disgusting magical world. How they used wands and brooms and did unnatural freakish things. It was hard not to when your sister wouldn't shut up about it for eight years.

But what her nephew told her... everything that happened at that school, how he was put in life and death situations every year...It was hilarious.

She broke out into laughter as Harry finished up last of his events from his first year, as he had gone in reverse.

"What's so funny?!" Harry asked angrily as he stood up from his chair.

"Your school...your school is hilarious!" She said as she pulled herself together. "Lily always talked about that stupid school. 'Oh Hogwarts is amazing. Hogwarts is the best. Hogwarts makes me feel safe, especially when I'm with James.' Bah! To here that everything Lily believed about that school is false is the most funny thing I've heard in years!" She couldn't control her snickering. Harry had enough.

"I'm glad that you find my suffering to be so enjoyable." He made his way out of the room.

"Why do you go there?" Harry froze with those simple words. His aunt's laughter was gone, now replaced with her normal cold attitude.

"Why do you continue to go to that ridiculous freak school? You were placed in a tournament you were too young for. Everyone abandoned you, including your oh so important friends." Harry frowned at that. Ron and Hermoine were still a sore subject. "You fought dragons, mer- persons or whatever, and went into a maze that lead to a maniac trying to kill you and successfully killing someone else." Petunia gave a sinister grin. "And apparently that was just this last year."

Harry frowned at her words. "I refuse to give up magic. I know you don't like it, but I love what my parents gave me. I know that the school is dangerous, but where else am I to learn from." Harry gave her a look of pride. "Besides, I love Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, and I'm sure that school loves you **to death** as well. I can only imagine what will happen this year. Maybe that convict godfather of yours will get himself into trouble." His aunt walked out of the room with a smile on her face, leaving Harry angry and frustrated.

"While I would love to hear more about your 'wonderful' freak school, I have a book club meeting with Miss Janice down the street. Make sure the house is clean before I get back." Harry remained in his spot for a moment before sighing with anger.

He pulled out the paper list of chores from his pocket and knew he needed to get back to work. Maybe it would help get his mind off what she said about Hogwarts.

It didn't.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harry was given his meager meal and sent upstairs, as she had dinner tonight.

Closing his door and removing the napkin from atop the little plate, he was met with trimming from the ham, an apple, and three slices of toast.

He almost smiled a bit. It was the nicest meal she had given him all summer.

He sat on his bed and looked to his favorite companion, who hooted to him.

"Hey Hedwig, how are you today?" He pulled open the cage door and she hopped onto his arm. She stayed there as Harry broke pieces of his toast and fed it to her, knowing she was porbably hungry after being in here all day.

"Ouch, Hedwig, I know you're hungry but please slow down. I couldn't let you out today because Dudley said he was going to throw rocks at you if he saw you outside."

She ruffled her feathers a bit, but gave him a nod, as if understanding his reasoning.

She jumped up onto his shoulder and sat there as Harry leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

He couldn't help be think about her words. _"Why do you go there?"_

It was a really good question. Even he wasn't 100% sure about the answer.

After his name came out of the goblet, everyone turned on him in an instant. Even after the trials he had to go through, nearly loosing his life in every single one, they still thought he was an attention seeker.

And in the end? Well, after he came back with Cedric's body, Ron called him a liar and insinuated that he did it. The boy of course apologized, but his words were not forgotten

And Hermoine? She went on to act as if her betrayal meant nothing, trying to sit next to him on the train and talk about homework, as if the whole year of avoiding him was under the bridge.

It annoyed him how quickly things happened like that. Second year was basically the same way, everyone was harsh and cruel and nobody bothered to help him when someone put the blame on him. They just accepted it.

Harry shook his head, interrupting Hedwigs work of moving around his hair into some semblance of order.

Despite everything, he loved Hogwarts. The school was beautiful and the idea of learning magic was amazing. He didn't want to give that up. Besides, it got him away from his Aunt and Uncle for nine months.

It wasn't like he could learn magic somewhere else, much less out in the open.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. What about other schools? Two different schools came to the Triwizard Tournament, each one as amazing as the other. Beauxbatons looked elegant while Durmstrang looked rough and powerful.

While the idea of learning magic sounded appealing from another school, he didn't like his chances.

Durmstrang was run by an ex Death Eater and Beauxbatons was an all girls school.

And besides, what about Hogwarts? He still loved the school, after all, they had stuff that the other schools didn't have.

 **The Castle**

 **Black Lake**

 **Hagrid**

 **A way to die each and every year.**

No, better not add that last one to the list.

Hedwig squawked at him and he sighed. "Yeah girl, maybe I am overthinking all of this. After all, what school is better than Hogwarts?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harry was in the middle of cleaning the garden of weeds, making sure to leave nothing but beautiful flowers in the small plot of land.

His back was sore and his face was flush with sweat. He could really use something to drink right now.

"Have you thought about what I said?" He looked up from his work to see his Aunt looking down upon him, the sun behind her.

He found a water bottle in his face and wondered if she was trying to poison him.

Weighing his pros and cons, he took the bottle and gladly accepted the bottle. He didn't know why she was being nice, but it as better than dying of dehydration.

"Well?" Oh yeah, her question.

"I haven't."

"Then you're a liar." Harry glared at her, but it was hard because of the glare of light in his eyes.

"You should really watch what you say to that stupid bird, you don't know who will walk by your door."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I thought about it, but I'm not leaving Hogwarts, and even if I wanted to there's nowhere to go. Are you happy now?"

His aunt smirked and walked to the door of the little Privet Drive. "Follow me." He frowned at her back.

"I'm not done with the garden."

"I don't care. I'm not excusing you from that chore, but you are allowed to follow me, as long as you don't track dirt into the house." Harry knew he shouldn't, but a break from his hours of work sounded amazing right now.

He made his way into the house, following his aunt. He removed his muddy trainers and wiped excess dirt off before he entered.

They made there way up the steps and Harry was led to the hallway. "Pull down the steps." He looked up and saw the attic stair on the ceiling and complied.

He pulled them down and the ladder/stairs unraveled in front of them. Under the orders of his aunt, he went up first, finding himself fighting off the dusty cobwebs along the way.

Petunia followed behind after the trail was cleared for her and she looked around with disgust. She hadn't been up here for years and forbid Harry from entering when he was younger. What was up here?

She looked around for a bit before pushing several cardboard boxes off a little chest. After yelling for Harry to look away, she put in the combination and the dusty chest opened for the first time in decades.

"What is that Aunt Petunia?"

"This is my chest. I would hold all my most prized possessions in it and keep my secrets hidden." She dug around in it, but Harry caught pictures of two young girls hugging one another and could tell who they were.

"Here they are." Harry looked in confusion at the pieces of paper that his Aunt pulled from the chest.

"What are those?" She smirked at him.

"These were meant for your mother.

Back when I was a little girl, I would pick up the mail everyday after school. After Lily got her letter from that Hogwarts school, she was as happy as can be. She talked about the school endlessly and how she would get to live in a castle. It drove me up the wall with her cheering.

Due to her excitement about the freak world, she didn't notice that I was hiding her mail. Many were from friends, but these ones were different, so I kept them safe.

She had no idea that she was getting letters from other freak schools. One was enough in my mind. If she knew that these other ones offered her spots back then, she would have been much worse. Then she was off to that Hogwarts, having no idea about what I did."

Harry looked in shock at the small stack of letters thrust into his hands. "You're welcome to look through them. I have no use for them anymore, and never did other than to hide them." She then shut the chest with a huff and made her way down the steps.

"Why?" She stopped at the question. "Why give these to me? Why give me this option?" She turned to face him ,her look not loving, but certainly not aggressive.

"I may hate you Harry. I despise you for what you are and what you have, but I'm not a monster. When I saw someone die for the first time I shut down, so I understand your feelings." She turned to him.

"But for you to deal with that for several years since you were eleven is unacceptable. A child should not have to see death." For the first time in years, Harry gave his aunt a sincere smile.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

"You still have chores to finish, so put those away and deal with them later. I don't want this house to be a mess because you're too lazy." She stomped down the steps the rest of the way and Harry chuckled to himself. For a second, he thought his aunt had become a different person.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the letters in his hand. Each one was a bit different, and he wondered if they reflected what the school was like. After all, Hogwarts sent aged parchment with old style cursive.

Had it not been for his friend squawking at him, he might have just kept staring at it all day.

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have anything to do tonight other than this, so he might as well get it over with.

He laid them down on his bed and found there were six of them.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. Looking through my mother's mail to search for a new school to possibly go to. This is wrong on so many levels.'

He started with the furthest to the right. It was a piece of white embroidered paper with dancing cursive spelling out his mother's name and her old address in a place called Spinner's End.

He gently opened it, being careful not to tear it. Just because his mother never knew about them didn't mean they weren't important.

He found at the top of the letter inside was a decorated blue B, with yellow etching of vine and leaves surrounding it. They even moved around, as if being blown by the non-existent wind.

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _We would like to formally invite you to the the school of Beauxbatons Witchcraft and Magic._

Beauxbatons huh? Well, his Mum could have gone there.

He read through the letter and found it was very wordy. It was elegant, but he could tell just be reading it that the French didn't have much tact when it came to summarizing.

It wasn't a bad letter. Far from it, it was certainly better than Hogwarts. All they sent was a glorified shopping list where Beauxbatons gave a full rundown of their school. It reminded him of those University pamplets they hand out.

He moved the glossy white paper to the side and went onto the next one in the list.

Grabbing the next one, he found it was similar to Hogwarts, but the parchment was less thick and the wording on the front was more bulky and rigid.

He opened the letter, just as gently as the first one, to find that it was from Durmstrang.

The letter was a bit harsh and practically ordered his mother to join the school. It wasn't a command, but by the way it was written, he could easily tell they had a darker form of persuasion than they should probably use to attract children to their school.

He went onto the next one.

This one was the most modern out of the one's he's seen so far. It was basic printing paper with his mother's address on it and her name typed out in common font.

Opening the letter, he dug into the envelope and pulled out a two page letter from a school called Saampjaadoo in New Delhi.

The letter was well written and address to his mother in a professional manner. There was not much persuasion in the writing, more like an informational guide on the wonders of magic, with a few words about attend the school.

They even wrote how she could have spent that summer practicing Hindi before showing up, as it is the common language that is used in the school. They even included a list of spells that could help her translate.

While it would be nice to go to India, he wasn't prepared to learn a whole new language.

What was next. Harry sighed as he grabbed the fourth. It was darkened thick parchment that had his mother's name written in a blocky form of writing. It didn't look bad, but it wasn't very appealing to the eyes.

He opened the letter up, only to find that it was gibberish. It was a series of boxes, squares and shapes that he couldn't understand.

There was just one word at the top that was legible for him.

Koldovstoretz (1)

He didn't know what school it was, but it was obvious that they didn't want anyone reading this letter. It was most likely only meant for his mother to read.

He put to the side and went for the second to last one. It was a faded envelope, but instead of being like the other's, it was written in strange symbols and was written long ways. He thought he had seen something like them before, but he wasn't sure. (2)

The paper seemed to shimmer a bit and he blinked in confusion as the symbols reformed into new words, ones he could read.

It stated his mother's name and address in beautiful calligraphy that was different from what he had seen prior.

Opening the flap, he slid the paper out and opened up the letter. The same thing happened once more. The strange symbols moved around and shifted into English. It was certainly a more fancy way of showing off magic than how he was introduced.

A giant and a pig's tail for his cousin.

He read out the top and found it was from a school in Japan. Why would they ask his mother to go all the way over there? That was a question for later.

The school was called Mahoutokoro and was obviously prepared to show his mother how the wizarding world worked. They offered classes over the summer, tutors within the school, and muggleborn classes so they can better understand the world they entered.

They were generous and very polite in their request for her. He wondered what it would have been like if he went there. At least they could have taught him how the wizarding world worked. What and what not to do.

It would have made the past four years much better.

He placed that one off to the side with India. Both of those seemed like good schools, but he would be forced to learn a new language, and that could get in the way of how fast he learned.

He grabbed the remaining envelope and took a deep breath. The last one.

It was in printed font and wasn't overly fancy like the rest, but it had its own charm.

He opened the letter up and was surprised by the letter that was inside.

At the top was the words **Ilvermorny** proudly written, with an American flag beside it waving in the wind.

The page had gears on it that spun around in place, making the ones around it work in unison for perfect harmony. What surprised him is that gears that were halfway off the paper spun, as if there was more gear off the page he couldn't see.

He shook his head and refocused on the speampunk styled letter.

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _We here among the faculty of Ilvermorny School of Excellence have noticed your keen intellect and strong abilities. We humbly invite you to our campus for this upcoming fall so that we may tell you more about what potential you possess._

 _We have much to discuss with you Miss Evans, and the first to clarify is that you are a young witch. A witch with a bright future ahead of you._

 _Being a witch does not mean that you are evil, dark or anything in between. Rather, it means that you have access to the abilities of magic. Magic, which allows you to do wondrous things and perform amazing feats._

 _As a school of magic, we would like to show you and your family what it means for you to be a witch and how we hope to teach you how to use your gift._

 _We hope that this message gets to you so that you may write back to us. Please don't hesitate to ask us any questions that you may have about the world of magic and what it means to be a witch._

 _We await your reply,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Carah Anderson, Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Magic_

 _PS: I do hope you check the envelope once more before disposing of it._

Harry found that the letter wasn't the only thing included in the envelope.

There was a small list of materials that would be needed for his Mum's first year, a brochure of the campus and the classes available, and a small summary of the achievements of Ilvermorny and the students that attended.

Out of all the available schools, Ilvermorny seemed like a pretty good choice compared to Hogwarts. After all, they might have bragged a bit about the school and what they have over there, but at least it was stuff that appealed to him.

Half of his Hogwarts letter was Albus Dumbledore naming off all the titles he had in the wizarding world.

Harry flopped onto his bed, the letter jumping a bit by his impact.

If only he knew about these schools before attending for four years. He might have made a different choice. True, he would be much further from the Dursleys, but that wasn't a big issue.

Why didn't he get letters from other schools?

His mum received seven including Hogwarts. He may hate tha blasted name, but being the Boy-Who-Lived would obviously garner some attention from other schools. Why didn't he get letters then? Only Hogwarts sent him any.

He knew his family couldn't have gotten rid of them before he knew, it was his job to get the mail every day as a kid. He would have jumped if he saw anything addressed to him.

So why didn't he? He got nothing until the Hogwarts letter showed up, and even then it was just more of their letters.

Something was going on, and he didn't like it.

(End Chapter)

1- Koldovstoretz is a Russian Magic School. Thought it would be kind of funny if they had coded messages like the KGB use when it comes to incoming students. It also protects them from having muggles learn about the school.

2- The symbols that I'm refering to are Japanese Kanji. That is their common use of writing in Japan, but Harry doesn't know that. That's why they're only "symbols" to him.

Yes, Hermoine and Ron gave up on Harry during his fourth year. I thought it would help when it comes to the fact he doesn't really having anything tying him the the school except his friends. That and protecting people who turn their backs on him every time something bad happens.

I hope you liked the first chapter. There will be more to come, so any criticism or critiquing will be used to further help the story.

Until next time ,see ya!


End file.
